Hope for the Hopeless
by ElyRnz
Summary: ¿Hay personas que pueden ser hechas el uno para el otro? A veces simplemente sucede. ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a todo? Sakura piensa que sería bonito, Sasuke, por su parte, sabe que existen lazos que simplemente no se pueden romper. / Manga 361
1. Bring the pain

Hago aparición como el Edo-SasuSaku que soy. Justo ahora, tengo esta necesidad de volver a escribir, puede que no sea bonito, puede incluso que no parezca un SasuSaku, pero, tratándose de mi, siempre lo será. Era un One-Shot. Hasta que simplemente dejo de serlo, tengo planeado otro capitulo, pero empiezo a creer que serán tres, aun no lo sé.

Mención especial merecen un par de chicas. Mi fabulosa **Lenna**, que cumplió años hace muchos días Y, por supuesto, **Hikari**, que también partió pastel hace poco.

Existen dos canciones que me ayudaron a darme inspiración: _To build a home_ de _Cinematic Orchestra _y _Off I Go_ de _Greg Laswell._

Las reto a llegar al final. Oh, por cierto, esta basado en un post manga 361. Cuidado. Lleguen al final y láncenme un tomate.

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

**HOPE FOR THE HOPELESS**

**1 | Bring the pain**

**E**stán en guerra. Y nunca creíste estar de ese lado de la batalla.

Has vuelto, por fin lo has hecho. Lo hiciste justo cuando nadie estaba intentando traerte de vuelta. Y es que hay cosas que simplemente pasan. Puede que no todos lo entiendan, pocos lo aceptarán, pero a ti sigue importándote una mierda. Ese es el lugar en donde tienes que estar, al menos por ahora.

El mundo en el que viven es un maldito circo de locos, un mundo en el que sólo dan vueltas en círculo vicioso como si fuese parte del show. El mismo en el que gran parte del tiempo fuiste parte del espectáculo principal.

Frunces el ceño y sonríes de medio lado. Eso se acabaría hoy, de un modo u otro.

No eres un héroe. Eso cualquier persona lo sabe. Se encuentran justo en medio de una guerra en la que cualquiera puede morir, intentas recordártelo, asegurando que aquello no tiene importancia. Hasta que la tiene. Y pronto caes en cuenta lo equivocado que habías estado. Porque claro, tratándose de ti, de ustedes, nada resulta tan sencillo...

Hay cosas, Sasuke, que nunca van a cambiar.

Son un _equipo_.

Puede que estén un poco rotos, maltrechos y con más heridas de las que les guste hablar, pero se encuentran ahí; en el medio de un campo de batalla que ya muestra las primeras bajas. El fondo de la imagen no es más que un grupo de gente que pelea por lo único que vale la pena hacerlo: sobrevivir. Igual que ustedes.

El cielo comienza a teñirse del color de tus ojos; rojo, anunciando el final del día, mientras la oscuridad empieza a hacerse presente, los ataques no disminuyen, porque nadie está dispuesto a morir a menos que no quede otra opción.

Escuchas a Kakashi gritar tu nombre, se encuentra justo a espalda tuya, no sabes cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, y hacía casi más de cuatro años que no le veías, pero recuerdas el sonido de su voz. La forma en la que les advertía del peligro es justo la forma en la que te ha llamado. Giras tan bruscamente que te haces daño. Te encuentras frente a Obito, pero el muy cabrón se ríe. De ti, en tu cara, tan irreal que no sales de la sorpresa.

Tan pronto como llegó, se fue. Siguiendo de frente, pasando de ti y tu asombro, demostrando que al final, no iba por ti, que su último golpe tiene otro destino.

Y tú sabes hacia dónde va. Recuperas la entereza en un instante y te lanzas detrás de él.

— ¡Naruto! – se escucha a lo lejos. Quitando todo atisbo de duda que tenías sobre tu enemigo te das cuenta que has acertado. Y es que el muy hijo de puta quiere terminar las cosas justo como las empezó.

Aterrizas al tiempo que la cortinilla de humo y polvo se levanta, caminas a ciegas en medio de aquel caos. Pronto la silueta del rubio comienza a dibujarse frente a ti. Dejas caer tus hombros como soltando el aire que habías estado conteniendo, y entonces olvidas respirar, por dos o tres latidos, pero ha sido suficiente. El silencio de Naruto siempre dice más que mil palabras. Rojo y azul se unen. Y la explosión por fin estalla.

Gritos. Llanto y Dolor.

Todo se hace presente en un relámpago, dentro del ojo del huracán sólo puede verse una cosa. Una a la que quizás hubieses querido darle la espalda.

Obito está a escasos metros de ellos. Naruto tiene esa mirada, esa en la que no es capaz de comprender la situación, pero está vez tú tampoco logras enterarte, no en un principio al menos. Después todo resulta tan claro.

Nada puede prepararte para un golpe repentino, uno que recibes en el último lugar en el que esperas, que te saca el aire y te deja en shock. Aquel que simplemente te golpea de la nada. Y de repente, tan pronto el humo de la explosión empieza a disiparse, logras darte cuenta de las cosas. La vida que conocías, la misma que dejaste atrás hace cuatro años, ya no es la misma. Se ha terminado. Para siempre.

Justo entre el Uzumaki y el enmascarado, está ella. Ella. Con un kunai levantado, no, empuñado es la palabra. Con el ceño fruncido. Tan decidida, tan entregada. Tan Sakura.

Casi un deja vú de años atrás. La misma escena, sólo que esta vez, Sasuke, sabes que el hombre que está detrás de ella, sí se lo merece.

Naruto le ama. Le ha amado desde siempre. Y ahora ella está dispuesta a morir por él. ¡Quién lo diría! Y las heridas comienzan a sangrar, pero no es lugar para pensar en eso. No quieres pensar, _no ahora_.

Naruto es el primero en reaccionar, por supuesto que sí. Ya no es el mismo chico de hace tiempo. Tú en cambio no eres capaz de razonar cuando ya te has arrojado junto con el chidori.

Ninguno ha sido lo suficientemente rápido, par de imbéciles. Y ella una tonta. Jodidamente molesta.

Conoces el dolor. Lo has tenido frente a ti más veces de las que te gustaría admitirlo. Y has sido tú quien también lo ha provocado. Reconoces los síntomas, sabes que existe desde aquel que es una punzada hasta el que nos hace perder totalmente la razón. Recuerdas como se siente la agonía, la frustración y cada lágrima que se derrama es dañina. Y sin embargo, aun cuando siempre tratas de evitarlo Sasuke, vuelves a encontrarte a escasos metros de él.

Sueltas un jadeo.

El grito sale desgarrando tu garganta antes de que puedas pensar siquiera en evitarlo.

– ¡Sakura! – se unen tu voz y la de él al final de la expresión. Ella cae, sin fuerzas, sonriente… tranquila. El golpe de su cuerpo al caer hace eco en tu oídos y puedes ver que Naruto ya está de rodillas junto a ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y preguntándole porque diablos lo ha hecho. Tú quieres odiarle.

Porque ya sabes cómo odiar, porque resulta más cómodo, mucho más fácil.

Apenas han pasado un par de latidos, puedes ver como Obito vuelve a escaparse. Casi estás apunto de seguirle, porque es la manera perfecta de salir del maldito infierno en el que estás. Además, eso de la venganza se te da. Y justo ahora, quieres matar.

Pero una mano te detiene, jalándote a la tierra de vuelta, (porque el cielo aún queda demasiado alto, Sasuke) Kakashi te mira. Puedes ver el mismo pesar que sientes en sus ojos, pero él niega con la cabeza y es quien se lanza a la caza. Porque hay ciclos que tienen que llegar a su final.

– ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! – gimotea Naruto, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, limpiándose las lágrimas de un manotazo y tratando de sonreír. Fracasando en el intento. Ella lo hace por ambos, honesta, cálida y tratando de hacerle ver que hizo lo correcto.

Sueltas un gruñido. Está siendo estúpida ¿Cómo puede ser lo correcto eso? ¿Por qué mierda tenía que hacerse la valiente ahora? ¿Era acaso tanto su empeño en demostrarles lo fuerte que se ha vuelo?

No, deja de engañarte. Ella no lo ha hecho por reconocimiento, lo sabes. Lo ha hecho porque es justo lo que sentía, así de simple. Y es que así es ella, tan irracional a la hora de anteponer sus sentimientos a su propia seguridad. Estúpida. Estúpida Sakura

Naruto te mira, como pidiendo ayuda, apoyo. Algo, cualquier cosa. Puedes ver sus manos manchadas de sangre, igual que los labios de Sakura, que empiezan a temblar. Puedes ver el miedo a través de la sonrisa.

Buscas a tu alrededor, cada miembro de la alianza tiene sus propios problemas. Nadie va a salvarlos, Sasuke.

El sol a dejado de darles calor. Es la luna quien comienza a posarse en el cielo. Hay más gritos a tu alrededor; los más cercanos, los que no están tratando de mantenerse con vida en medio de algún duelo, se han acercado un poco, sólo un poco, y no puedes evitar mandarles una mirada hastiada. Entonces, a lo lejos, Taka viene hacia ti. Karin y Jugo a la cabeza. Y te escuchas llamándolos, con un dejo de urgencia en tu voz, notas cómo el ceño de Karin se frunce, cómo Jugo apresura el paso, incluso Suigetsu te mira, pero no prestas mucha atención.

El charco de sangre comienza a hacerse ligeramente más grande. Naruto no deja de llamarla. Quieres decirle que pare, que ha sido suficiente, pero no, no lo es. Nunca dejara de ser suficiente. Puedes ver el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hace la pelirosa por mantenerse entera, puedes ver sus manos entrelazadas. Puedes darte cuenta que ellos han seguido su vida sin ti.

Lo merecen. Y tu conciencia, aquella que te está matando te dice que tú también lo mereces. Y tiene razón.

— ¡Haz algo Teme! – suplica Naruto lleno de rabia. — ¡Haz algo, por favor! – grita con la mirada acusadora, puedes ver como los ojos de Sakura se han cerrado. La llamas, por instinto, porque sus ojos siempre logran encontrar a los tuyos y esta vez no puede ser la excepción, pero lo es. La pelirroja acaba de llegar a tu lado, mirando escéptica a la otra joven que yace en el suelo. Su mirada lo dice todo, se recuerda en una situación similar. Y a ti, lejos de importarte haces lo único que necesitas:

— Cúrala. —Ella levanta su mirada hacia la tuya, como creyendo que acaba de escuchar mal. La miras de vuelta desafiante -: ¡Cúrala!, ¡Cu-cúrala! Por favor… –jadeas y hay algo que hace que se rompa tu voz, siendo quizás eso lo que hace que ella comience a actuar.

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado, no recuerdas el momento en el que te dejaste caer junto a ellos. Notas como Naruto la sostiene fuertemente, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fuera a ir.

Quieres gritarle a Karin que se dé prisa, quieres gritarle a Sakura que no puede morirse. Quieres que abra simplemente los malditos ojos…

Llevas tus manos a tu rostro, maldiciendo. Y entonces, cuando la oscuridad se empieza a apoderar del día, la escuchas. Anhelante, débil y con dificultad, pero viva.

– Sa… Sasu-ke-kun.

Sientes como tus mejillas se humedecen y te preguntas si acaso ha comenzado a llover. Y ahí es cuando te das cuenta Sasuke, que haber regresado, no significa nada. Que el pasado ya ha quedado atrás y que a veces las cosas simplemente vuelven a comenzar.

Justo como ahora.

**TBC**

* * *

_¿Cuantos tomates tendré al final?_


	2. The Hardest Part

Ando inspirada o casi. La primera parte de este capitulo, me gusto, raro. La segunda parte, espero sea de su agrado. Puede que parezca que no tenga sentido, pero el próximo capitulo todo cuadrara. Bueno, al menos esa es mi intención.

Ese capitulo fue inspiración basada en la canción _Without You_ de_ Ingrid Michaelson_.

Con mención especial a **Viuda**, quien siempre nos hace mantener la fe, y **yolsync** quien vale su peso en oro por todos sus aportes al FC.

Si llegan al final y dejan un review... Sasuke-chan se las comerá. Ok no, pero se los agradeceré bastante.

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

**HOPE FOR THE HOPELESS**

**II | The Hardest Part**

**A** veces, no quisieras despertar nunca. Porque vivir entre sueños sería perfecto (y tú siempre has sido una soñadora) todo sería color de rosa: Magnifico, hermoso, interminable. Así de irreal. Hasta que se vuelve una pesadilla.

Por eso, cuando abres los ojos de golpe y puedes sentir el dolor en las costillas, en el pecho, en todos lados; sabes que estás despierta, y sobre todo, viva… ¡Estás viva! Aunque aun te encuentras bastante lejos de sentir tranquilidad. Las esmeraldas que se esconden bajo tus pestañas tardan en lograr enfocar el lugar, no sabes dónde estás, mucho menos cuanto tiempo llevas ahí, pronto descubres una vieja habitación, nada parecida a la de un hospital, las paredes apenas se sostienen, los rayos de luz se cuelan por una ventana improvisada, hay polvo en los rincones y lo único que te he hace compañía es una silla que amenaza con romperse en cualquier momento.

Las preguntas se disparan en tu cabeza tan rápido los recuerdos van llegando a ella y casi instantáneamente te cuestionas si en verdad quieres saber cada una de las respuestas. Tienes miedo y sientes como ese sentimiento empieza a asfixiarte en medio de la habitación, hasta que el dolor empieza a hacerse presente.

Tienes un maldito presentimiento. Uno en el que no quieres detenerte a pensar o terminaras por volverte loca. Intentas enderezar tu cuerpo de la mullida cama, sientes dolor en lugares en los que nunca creíste que podías hacerlo, la presión sobre el pecho se acrecienta, quieres gritar, que alguien venga a tu lado, no quieres estar sola, no ahora, no ahí. Sueltas un jadeo cuando notas que tus intentos son en vano, aprietas con fuerza una de las sabanas que te cubre parte del cuerpo y te dices que no te darás por vencida. Eres fuerte, Sakura.

Puedes romper una roca en cuestión de un segundo y sanar a cientos de personas pero no puedes pararte de esa jodida cama. Levantas tu rostro justo cuando escuchas que alguien se acerca, tienes esa sensación de mareo y cuando crees que estas a punto de caer, encuentras el azul del cielo a tan solo unos metros de ti, en una mirada.

Una que se llena de lágrimas, aunque la sonrisa en su rostro las opaca totalmente. Y es que así suele ser cuando se trata de él. Sueltas todo el aire que has estado conteniendo, tu cuerpo se relaja al tiempo que un suspiro se desliza entre tus labios. Y abres los brazos invitándolo a entrar en ellos porque necesitas saber que es real y que no se trata de una maldita alucinación tuya.

Está vivo.

Naruto, se encuentra ahí (como siempre), llegando tan rápido a tu lado que no te da tiempo de preguntar siquiera cuando comienza a contártelo todo. Todo, excepto algo. Y es que ya ha dicho tanto y ni siquiera ha mencionado su nombre. Sonríes, o intentas hacerlo; la verdad es que no importa, te conoce demasiado como para tratar de engañarlo (ya no es el chico el chico de antes, te permites recordar) sin embargo, te detienes a observarlo, junto a ti, acurrucado al costado de tus piernas completamente tan radiante, aliviado, no, completo es la palabra, que incluso las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecen perder importancia. Así que decides no hacer preguntas, no quieres romperte. No en ese momento, al menos. No lo merece, no de nuevo.

Él sigue hablando, contándote que Kakashi apenas y lo logro, aunque no así los viejos Kages; a excepción de Gaara, quien aun está recuperándose. Menciona a cada uno de tus viejos compañeros, comenta que fue Sai quien logro salvar al capitán Yamato, con ayuda de Kankuro, el titiritero. Lo dice todo, confesando que el entierro de Neji y Shino fue algo que no quiere recordar, que a Ino y Shikamaru apenas y se les ve. Hace mención del estado de Shizune, quien aun no supera la muerte de Tsunade. De cómo Lee intenta juntar cada uno de los pedazos de Ten ten…

Y tú intentas ser fuerte en verdad que sí, pero es _demasiado_, tu voluntad de fuego se va al diablo cuando sientes la primer lagrima recorrer tu mejilla. Quieres salir corriendo de ahí. Maldiciendo al mundo en el que te toco vivir. Te muerdes el labio evitando sollozar (no, no puedes romperte Sakura, no de nuevo), te abrazas a ti misma, bajo la mirada de Naruto, que por cierto, ya no sonríe. Te mira, atento, busca una de tus manos sin obtener respuesta y es que tienes miedo. Miedo de seguirle escuchando. De enterarte de alguna verdad que no puedas soportar. Tu amigo suspira, sonríe de medio lado poniéndose de pie, no se mueve por algunos segundos, que bien pudieron ser minutos, posa sus labios sobre tu cabeza: – Todo está bien, Sakura-chan.

Le observas incrédula, aunque enseguida te arrepientes. No entiendes como puede decir semejante cosa. Todo está mal, todo esa hecho una mierda. Neji no debió haber muerto, tampoco Shino, o los padres de tus amigos, y ninguna de las personas que ahora tienen una lapida a las afueras de esa habitación.

El sonríe, sincero y comienza a caminar en dirección a la puerta, estiras uno de tus brazos por inercia, tomándolo justo a tiempo de la mano. Quieres pedirle que se quede. ¡Joder, sabes que no hay necesidad de pedírselo para que lo haga! No obstante, no puedes mirarle, temes encontrar en sus ojos el mismo dolor que han reflejado los tuyos desde hace tantos años, y no queda otra cosa que hacer más que soltarle, dejando que se lleve tu aliento con él.

Comienzas a hipar bajo el eco del ruido que hacen sus pies al caminar, no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando vuelves a escuchar como alguien camina hacia donde te encuentras, cierras los ojos con fuerza, tensando tu abrazo, consumida por el miedo, por la esperanza, por un maldito presentimiento que nace en el estomago y sube hasta la garganta poniéndote la piel de gallina.

Notas una suave respiración cerca de ti, no demasiado, de hecho bastante distante, es justo en ese momento en el que las heridas en verdad comienzan a doler, y te das cuenta que nunca has sanado por completo, quizás nunca lo hagas. Aun con el mentón hacia abajo vas abriendo los ojos, de a poco, suave, sin prisas, sólo para poder verle. No sabes que esperar, pero no hay ninguna duda acerca de lo que tu corazón anhela.

Levantas la vista decidida.

No es Sasuke.

Por supuesto, es ahí cuando de verdad te rompes.

Sientes frio, no del que sientes en los huesos, es tan sólo frio, el calor se ha ido, quizás justo en el momento en el que tu mejor amigo salió de la habitación, hace ya tres días. O al menos así lo crees, has perdido la razón del tiempo, duermes la mayor parte del día, convenientemente cuando sueles tener visita. Te has vuelto tan cobarde, pero es más fácil fingir dormir a seguir aparentando que estás bien. Y nunca has sido buena cuando tratas de mentirles a los demás, en cuestión de engañar sólo puedes hacerlo contigo misma. ¿Patético, no?

Afuera el tiempo ha empeorado, la lluvia no ha parado. Por lo que has investigado aun no están en la hoja, es un campamento improvisado por Shikamaru para tratar a los heridos. Ino dice que más adelante el lugar será convertido en un monumento a los caídos. Algo similar a lo que tienen en la villa, aunque este será para las cinco grandes aldeas shinobi.

Aun no has hecho preguntas, ganaron, supones. El como ya te ha dejado de importar; lo único que vale la pena saber es que han sobrevivido. Eso es lo único que quieres saber.

Con el paso de los días las sonrisas en tu rostro van haciéndose presente. _La vida sigue_, te dices. Y lo hace, porque todos han seguido con su vida, Sakura, excepto tú. Y no porque no sepas como hacerlo, lo has conseguido hace varios años atrás, sino porque sabes que si esta vez lo logras sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás. Ya no eres una niña, ya no estás dispuesta a esperar sobre una banca. ¡Joder, por supuesto que no!

La guerra te ha enseñado que no hay que temerle a la muerte, ella se encuentra esperando, no tiene prisas, sabe que al final te encontrara. La vida, sin embargo, no aguarda, de ella no te salva ni el amor, aunque hubiese sido bonito, justo como en tu sueño.

Estás en casa. En la vieja aldea Oculta de la Hoja y a lo lejos ves el sol, apenas saliendo de su escondite, va apareciendo al tiempo que Naruto comienza a hacerse visible. Tras él se encuentra Kakashi, quien no dudo en prestarte su hombro aquel día. Puedes ver como sonríen. Estas de pie, con algunas cicatrices y más delgada, pero estas ahí, para ellos, o casi.

Les tomas de las manos, siendo ese tu verdadero bálsamo. Y deseas con las fuerzas de tu corazón que eso sea suficiente. Y lo es, en verdad que lo es. Tienes que admitir que no te costaría trabajo acostúmbrate a esa vida (la resignación siempre acaba por llegar) serías feliz. Tendrías a alguien quien nunca abandonaría tu mano, que sería tu ejemplo a seguir, y la esperanza de todos los días. Pero no es justo, no para él. Tú no podrías ofrecerle nada al rubio que ahora te sonríe e intenta sonsácate para ir por un plato de ramen. Eres su amiga, y puedes dar la vida por él (como te encargaste de demostrarle al mundo) puedes darle tu vida, pero no tu corazón, porque ese ya ni siquiera te pertenece a ti, nunca fue tuyo en realidad.

Y todo comienza a tener sentido.

Kakashi te mira con perspicacia, como si supiera lo que está pasando por tu mente. Seguramente ha acertado, pero no dice nada, no te juzga ni hace alusión a nada, simplemente te da un apretón en el hombro demostrando así su apoyo.

El manto oscuro comienza a expandirse sobre sus cabezas, Kakashi hace varias estrellas que los ha dejado solos. Naruto pasa una mano por su nuca, está nervioso, lo sabes. Un hueco en el estomago comienza a nacer, él te mira, sin que verde y cielo se topen en realidad, apenas entre abres los labios para preguntar cuando le vez abrir los ojos de una manera que no esperabas. Y tus hombros se tensan bajo esa reacción. Te das vuelta rápidamente y no puedes evitar sentir cierta decepción.

Tonta. Tonta Sakura.

– Hinata. – susurras. Aunque es obvio que esperabas a alguien más, niegas con la cabeza, sonriendo sinceramente.

– Sa-sakura-san ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta, con verdadera preocupación, ella es tan jodidamente buena, que sientes un poco de envidia, porque al final, bajo toda aquella timidez, es ella quien ha conseguido hacer realidad su sueño.

– Mejor, en realidad, bastante bien. – confiesas y por primera vez en la noche eres completamente honesta. Tu única preocupación se ha disipado totalmente al ver la forma en la que Naruto la toma de la mano para arrastrarla junto a ustedes, es la forma en la que sus manos se entrelazan la que te dice que nunca más se soltaran. Y sonríes, como hace días no lo hacías.

Pasados algunos minutos optas por dejarles a solas, con una Hinata ligeramente sonrojada y un Naruto que aunque te mira con preocupación asiente firmemente con la cabeza.

– Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, Naruto. – sueltas cuando lo envuelves entre tus brazos y la sonrisa le cubre el rostro.

– Todo irá bien Sakura-chan, lo prometo.

Caminas bajo la luna, como hacia tanto tiempo atrás, las puertas de la villa se abren frente a ti, invitándote a tomar la idea que ha estado rondando por tu cabeza desde que pudiste ponerte en pie. Te detienes a tan solo unos metros de cruzar.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Tomas aire y piensas en todo lo que estas abandonando: Naruto quien esperas que pueda perdonarte después de leer la carta que le has dejado sobre la mesa, en Kakashi quien no paraba de observarte en la mañana, en lo furiosa que se pondrá Ino, y en lo decepcionados que estarán cada uno de los novatos que sobreviven.

Ojala puedan entender que lo único que buscas es seguir adelante.

Has dado apenas dos pasos fuera de la villa, tomas con fuerza los tirantes de la mochila que llevas en la espalda, respiras profundamente, un latido y sientes como la boca se te seca.

– Sakura.

Y las piernas parecen no querer sostener tu peso pero lo hacen. Le miras, recargado tras las puertas de la villa, cubierto por una oscuridad que te invita a acercarte, aunque no lo haces. El moreno deja de cruzar los brazos y empieza a caminar hacia ti, la presión sobre tu pecho aumenta, te preguntas como lo sabe, sin embargo la respuesta llega a tu cabeza antes de que Sasuke se acerque lo suficiente: Naruto.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? – preguntas sin muchas ganas, y puedes ver como encoge los hombros mientras endurece la mirada.

– No puedes irte.

– Tú lo hiciste. – ironizas, _me dejaste ¿lo recuerdas? _– ¿Ahora lo entiendo sabes? – confiesas mientras sueltas una suave sonrisa. Y es que en verdad lo haces, por fin comprendes lo que es que nada te mantenga atado a un lugar. Un relámpago ilumina el lugar.

– Tsk. No sabes de lo que hablas. Tú tienes a Naruto.

– Y él tiene a Hinata. – contra atacas y su mandíbula se tensa.

– Estas siendo estúpida – te acusa acercándose a ti – ¿Crees que la vida lejos de aquí es lo que quieres? – inquiere señalando el horizonte. – Tienes una familia Sakura, gente que te quiere…

– ¡Callate! – exclamas y notas el nudo en tu garganta. – No, no… no tienes ningún derecho a detenerme. Y él guarda silencio, apenas un segundo, el tiempo que tarda en cambiar de color su mirada. Y es su enojo el que hace desatar el tuyo, eres quien acorta la distancia y lo empujas sobre sus pasos. – ¡Tú no puedes decirme nada! Fue allí do-donde me dejaste. Donde tú me dejaste. – jadeas señalando hacia la villa. – No tienes idea Sasuke, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo q-que…

– ¡Ibas a morir! – te acusa interrumpiendo tus palabras, tomándote de los hombros mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza, como recordando, como si doliera. Abriendo sus ojos dejándote entra en ellos. – ¡Te estabas muriendo frente a mi Sakura!

Y cuando está a punto de decir algo más da un paso hacia atrás y sonríe de medio lado. Le miras, por quien sabe cuando tiempo mientras contienes el llanto. Y te rompe el alma, de nuevo. Porque le ves ahí, roto, oscuro y sin palabras, justo como siempre. Y sabes que nunca has estado más decidida que en ese momento. No lo piensas, no sabes si es lo correcto, pero lo haces. Le tomas por la nuca y lo besas. Lo besas con torpeza, con miedo, con todo lo que eres, con la esperanza de que si estas soñando nunca nadie te despierte. Y son las manos de Sasuke que arrinconan tu cintura las que terminan por acercarlos.

Y si aquello es el infierno, bien podrían vivir en el.

Has soñado con ese momento desde siempre, tantas veces y ninguna se parece al instante de tus sueños, esta vez, aquello es real.

Es entonces cuando el cielo comienza a llorar.

**TBC**

* * *

Empiezo a creer que estoy obsesionada con el angst. En fin, espero sus reviews háganme feliz, que nada les cuesta.


End file.
